


Can't Believe My Luck

by QueenThayet



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Band Fic, Fake RPF, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mattrick, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Written as in-universe RPF for the band Swan from earlgreytea68's Swan Song. An A/B/O Mattrick getting together fic!





	Can't Believe My Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts), [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105194) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Thank you to egt for letting me play in her sandbox with these wonderful characters!

**A/N: This is a work of fiction and is in no way meant to depict the actual lives of the people depicted here. If you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, please hit the back button. It’s locked for a reason, keep it secret keep it safe.**

**Now that we got that out of the way, note the second: So in honor of the Swan reunion tour, I pulled one of my favorite Mattrick fics off of LJ to put up on AO3. I haven’t done anything to it, so please be forgiving, but I reread it and I think it holds up pretty well. This is omegaverse fic, so y’know, warnings for that and all it entails.**

No one expected an omega to be the lead singer and front man for a famous rock band. Everyone assumed he was an alpha, or _at least_ a beta. But there wasn’t any other explanation the night that Matt Usher went into heat in the middle of a Swan concert. They were playing at the Ballroom in Cleveland in August and when the heat pheromones hit the stuffy club air the crowd went nuts. Alphas from the audience rushed the stage once it became clear that Matt was the source of those delicious smells. 

David and Anna, who were both betas, helped to rush Matt off the stage and back to his tour bus. Patrick followed them out, growling and snarling at the other alphas that security was holding back. Patrick knew that Matt was an omega, of course. They’d grown up together, best friends. Patrick had been there when Matt’s first heat had struck in ninth grade English, and had only gotten one tantalizing whiff of him before the teacher hurried him out of the room and off to the nurse. And that was that. Matt was still Matt, and finding out he was an omega didn’t change him a bit, and Patrick quickly made it clear to anyone who had a problem with it that there would be no problems on his watch. 

Ever since that first heat, Matt had been on suppressants (or if he wasn’t, he wasn’t sharing the details of his heats with Patrick). Despite how delicious he smelled that first time, and despite their long friendship, he never asked Patrick for help with his heats. Which was fine. They were friends. He could handle his heats however he felt best, that didn’t change how Patrick felt about him. Patrick would always be there for him and would always support him, no matter what he chose. But Patrick knew that Matt _definitely_ always used suppressants when they were touring. They didn’t exactly have time for a heat break built into their tour schedule. 

Patrick stalked mindlessly off the stage and out the back of the venue, following his nose to Matt’s bus. He shook his head when he realized where he was. Anna stopped him outside. 

“Hey, you can’t go in there,” she reminded him, as if he were no better than those alphas in the crowd. 

“I know; I’m staying out here. I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Patrick said, forcing himself to calm down. 

“Patrick, is that Patrick out there?” Matt’s voice came breathlessly from inside the bus. 

“Yes, don’t worry, I won’t let him in, I won’t let anyone in,” Anna raised her voice so Matt could hear her through the closed windows. 

Matt slid a window open and waves of heat scent rolled out into the night air. It smelled like the ocean, a breeze blowing in over the salt water, fresh and bracing. Patrick leaned into it unconsciously, breathing it in. 

“No, let him in! Patrick get your alpha dick in here and fuck me!” Matt whined. 

“I can’t do that, Matt,” Patrick said, trying to stay calm and ignore the invitation of Matt’s words and scent. 

“Why,” Matt whined. 

“Because you’re hopped up on hormones right now, you can’t consent, and I care too much about you to ruin our friendship like this,” Patrick said. 

“You want me, I know you do, I can smell it,” Matt said petulantly. 

Patrick sighed, because Matt was right of course, he _did_ want him, and not just because he was in heat. 

“It doesn’t matter whether I want you, Matt, it matters if you want me, and you don’t.” 

“I do want you, Trick, I do, I want you, I need you, I’m literally begging you,” Matt wheedled. 

“You only want me now because your suppressants stopped working and you went into heat. You didn’t want me before your heat, you won’t want me after.”

“I did want you before, Trick. My suppressants stopped working because I want you so much. Please, please, please just come in here,” Matt begged. 

Anna looked at Patrick with raised eyebrows. “Y’know what, I think I’m going to let you two talk this one out. Call me if you need interference, but I’m going to give you a little privacy.” 

“That’s… not a good idea,” Patrick said finally, trying to control himself as the thought that Matt wanted him, really wanted him washed over him, along with another wave of Matt’s heat scent. 

“It’s the best idea,” Matt complained. “Please, Patrick?”

“No, Matt,” Patrick sighed. 

“Fine,” Matt huffed, after it was clear that Patrick wasn’t coming, and then Patrick heard him moving around.

“Don’t come out here,” Patrick said, panicking. “They’ll smell you, I won’t be able to protect you.” 

“I’m not coming out there, I’m just getting a dildo. If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll do it myself,” Matt said sulkily. 

Patrick’s brain felt like it shorted out at the thought of Matt fucking himself on a dildo on the other side of the window. If he left the window open, Patrick might be able to hear him. He’d definitely be able to smell him. Patrick felt his own cock, rock hard since he’d first smelled Matt, pulse at that thought. A small moan escaped from his lips. 

Matt didn't say anything, maybe he hadn’t heard him. Patrick stayed silent as he tried to get himself back under control, which wasn’t working very well, because in the quiet he could hear Matt’s heavy breathing from inside the bus. He took a deep breath in response, savoring the scent of Matt’s arousal. 

“What are you doing?” The words escaped Patrick’s lips before he could bite them back. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Matt’s gasped. “What do you want me to be doing?” Matt’s voice took on a more seductive purr as he threw the question back at Patrick. 

“Jesus, Fuck,” Patrick swore, pointedly ignoring the way his erection was straining against his suit pants. 

“ _You’re_ the one who wouldn’t just come in here and do that.” Matt pointed out, petulantly. 

“I know, I know, just, god, you smell so good,” Patrick whimpered, pressing a hand down over himself. 

Matt didn’t respond immediately, but Patrick could tell by his sharp intake of breath (and the flood of pheromones that came through the window) that he came. Patrick arched into his hand, drinking in the salty smell of the sea (and semen). He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, imagining watching Matt fuck himself with a toy. Was it big, Patrick wondered, did it have a knot at the base? How did Matt like it? Hard and deep? Or slower, more careful. Did he stroke his own cock while he fucked himself, or was it enough to be filled up. Patrick imagined Matt’s ass stuffed full of a silicone cock, stretched wide around an artificial knot, slick dripping down his legs. Patrick took another long drag of the Matt-scented air coming out of the window, and then felt a sudden wetness against his palm. 

“Fuck!” Patrick swore again. He’d just come in his pants like a fucking teenager, just over Matt’s smell and some dirty imaginings. He had done such a good job of compartmentalizing his feelings for Matt when it was clear that Matt was not interested in having Patrick as his alpha, even temporarily. And now Matt was telling him he wanted him. Telling him he’d always wanted him. Getting himself off next to an open window so that Patrick could hear and smell him. But what if he didn’t mean it? What if it was just the heat talking and he didn’t really want Patrick? Could he go back to being just friends with Matt? Just bandmates? Could he put those feelings back in a box?

“Ahhhh,” Matt sighed, “that’s better.” 

“Does it usually get better after just one?” Patrick asked, his voice cracking. 

“Well, that, and the double dose of suppressants are kicking in,” Matt said, still clearly a little blissed out from his orgasm. 

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Yeah, it’s not really a _real_ heat, it’s—” Matt stopped explaining suddenly to take a deep breath in through his nose. “Shit, did you just jerk off outside?”

“No,” Patrick said miserably, “I could hear you and smell you and I came in my pants.”

“For god’s sake, Patrick, will you just come in here now? I promise I’m not going to jump you. And I imagine you want to change your pants.” 

“Matt, I still don’t know if that’s a good idea. I was going to stay out here to make sure that no one else tries to come in.” 

Matt took another long sniff. “Oh, trust me, there isn’t an alpha around who would miss the scent you’ve laid down out there. It’ll be fine.” 

Patrick sighed and acquiesced. He really would like some clean pants, never mind still being all sweaty and gross from the concert they just played. He waited for Matt to unlock the door, and then stepped tentatively into the tour bus they shared and locked the door behind him. The scent inside the bus was probably five times as strong as the wafts he was getting through the window. He was suddenly very glad that he had already come before setting foot on the bus. At least he wasn't in rut. 

Matt had put pants back on, which Patrick appreciated, and he was giving him some space. Patrick grabbed a pair of sweats from his drawer and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment to strip off his disgusting suit pants and underwear. He pulled the rest of his suit off as well, and moved to grab a shirt once he came back out. Matt was still staying back, but he stared so hard at Patrick’s chest that he thought he might burst into flames. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Patrick asked Matt carefully, after he’d slid on a t-shirt. 

“Yeah,” said Matt, “it’s not the first time this has happened, just the first time while we were actually performing a concert.”

“Is that… normal?” Patrick asked. He really didn’t know very much about heats. The version of “the talk” they gave alphas was not very thorough with regard to what betas’ and omegas’ hormonal cycles were like, and the practicalities of how to handle them. Well, to be honest the talk hadn’t been super thorough in terms of actually _explaining_ alphas’ reactions either, but he’d figured out a lot through experience. 

“It can be. They’re just breakthrough heats. Annoying, but they go away in 12-24 hours generally depending on how quickly you can take a boosted dose of suppressants, and whether you have someone to help you through it,” Matt said, avoiding Patrick’s eyes when he mentioned having help. 

“Is that something you normally…have?” Patrick asked hesitantly. 

“I mean, sometimes, but, not usually,” Matt responded in a small voice. 

“So is that just what you wanted me for then? Because if you want me to help with your heats, or your breakthrough heats, I mean, we can talk about it when you’re not…incapacitated. You’re my best friend, Matt. I’d do anything to help you.”

Matt stared firmly at his feet, as if there were a medusa within potential sight range and he was afraid of being turned to stone. “No, that’s… that’s not what I want.”

“Oh, okay,” Patrick said. He was slightly disappointed, but it was fine, this was definitely better. It would have been an exquisite type of torture to help Matt through his heats and then not be able to love him the rest of the time. But Patrick would have done it, of course, if Matt had asked him ahead of time. But it was good that Patrick hadn’t taken Matt up on his spur of the moment offer. Matt had been high on heat hormones. Patrick was an alpha, of course Matt had responded to him initially. But once he got a chance to calm down a bit, he didn’t want Patrick. So Patrick had made the right decision, and they could still be friends. Patrick wouldn’t lose his best friend. He moved back toward the door, planning to leave. 

“No, I mean…” Matt squeezed his eyes shut. “Will you sit down please, it’s already hard to think right now, let alone figure out how to say this. Can you please just not run away from me?”

Patrick instinctively went towards Matt, because he looked and sounded like he was ready to collapse. Matt moved to wrap his arms around Patrick and bury his face in his neck. Matt took a long deep breath and said, “That’s better, that helps.” 

“It helps you think if you can smell me?” Patrick asked. 

“Alpha scent is grounding,” Matt mumbled into Patrick’s neck. Patrick felt warm all over at that thought. 

Matt stood there, breathing Patrick in for a minute before he sat down and tugged Patrick down next to him. 

“So what do you want, Matt?” Patrick asked gently. 

“I don't just want a heat partner,” Matt said, sounding more stable. “If I get you during heats, I want you all the time. I’m too in love with you to do a friends with benefits thing.” 

Patrick felt like his world had been pulled out from under him. 

“What are you saying? Do you want to be bondmates?” Patrick asked, his mind completely boggled. 

“No, I mean, yes, I mean” Matt stumbled over his words and then took another deep breath. “We don’t have to bond if you don’t want to, but I want something real and serious and full-time. I want a relationship. And I get it if you don’t, that’s fine, I know I'm not the kind of omega you’re interested in, but you asked me what I wanted and that’s what I want.” Matt finished his speech and pulled his knees up in front of him, refusing to look at Patrick. 

“Matthew Usher, where did you get the idea that you weren’t the kind of omega I was interested in?” Patrick asked, horrified that he’d given Matt that impression. 

“I’m not exactly a traditional omega. I mean, you want kids, right? Like I can just see you with a wife and four perfect redheaded children living on the beach someplace, right? White picket fence, dog, the whole shebang. Don’t tell me that’s not what you want out of life.” 

“I mean, yeah, I think I’d like kids at some point, but, Matt, I’m 22 years old. I’m in a rock band. With _you_. Kids aren’t real high on my priority list right now. And as for a wife…? When have you ever seen me date a woman? When have you ever seen me date _anyone_ ” Patrick asked. 

“I mean, there’s always groupies, I assumed you were being discreet,” Matt mumbled. 

“Matt, I wasn’t being discreet, I was being hopelessly in love with my best friend. Except maybe not so hopelessly, it turns out.” Patrick tipped Matt’s face up to look at him, willing Matt to understand and believe him. 

“But you never did anything,” Matt protested. 

“Matt, I have loved you since… I don't know, forever, I guess. And I have wanted you since you first went into heat when we were fourteen. But you never suggested you were interested in me beyond being friends, and I wasn’t going to screw that up by being an aggressive asshole alpha. If you wanted me, I figured you would say something, ask for help with your heats or something.” 

“I couldn’t stand the idea of having you for heats and then going back to being ‘just friends,’” Matt admitted sheepishly. So I just tried to avoid having heats at all, and definitely avoided being near you during them.” 

“Well, it seems like we were both idiots then,” Patrick said gently, still cupping Matt’s face in his hand. 

Matt leaned forward and kissed Patrick softly on the lips. “So does that mean you’ll help me through the rest of this heat?”

Patrick kissed him back and then groaned as he forced himself to pull away. “Yes, but not like that.” 

Matt pouted in response. “I told you I want you, why won’t you believe me?”

“Matthew, I do believe you. But you’re still under the influence of heat hormones. You told me it lasts 12-24 hours. I just…” Patrick tried to figure out how to explain his worry. “If you’re back to normal tomorrow and you decide that you didn’t actually want to tell me this, you didn’t actually want my knot, I can’t take it back. But if you’re back to normal tomorrow and you’re thrilled that we talked and you want to try this, well, then, nothing is stopping us from starting right away.” 

“Okay fine,” Matt said. “But then how are you going to help me?”

“You said my scent helps. So I thought I could stay with you,” Patrick offered, spreading his arms. 

“Acceptable,” Matt said, immediately diving into Patrick’s arms with an urgency not indicated by his tone. He buried his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck, right on the scene glands, and breathed in deeply. Patrick held him close, burying his nose in Matt’s hair enjoying his scent without guilt, finally. 

They stayed that way until morning, both of them drifting off to sleep at some point and waking suddenly to heavy knocking on the door to their bus. 

“Matt! Patrick! Are you in there?” David called. 

Matt groaned at being awoken. Patrick kissed Matt’s forehead as he gently eased himself out from under him.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ll tell him to go away.” Patrick said in a low voice, resettling Matt on the couch. Patrick quickly made his way over to the door as David kept knocking insistently. 

“Matt is _sleeping_ ,” Patrick hissed as he yanked the door open angrily. Anna and David were standing outside, looking judgmental. 

David raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “And you’re in there with him.” 

“Do we need to have this conversation now?” Patrick sighed, realizing how bad this looked.

“Oh, I think we’re definitely having this conversation right now,” Anna said firmly. “I gave you space last night, but I also trusted you not to take advantage of him, or fuck this up.”

“I didn’t!” Patrick protested. Matt stirred again. Patrick looked back at him fondly, and then stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “Fine we can talk, but I don’t want you to wake him up.” 

Anna and David exchanged a look, but stepped back to make room for Patrick. 

“Okay, talk,” Anna ordered. 

“We didn’t do anything,” Patrick said. 

“And that’s why you’re suddenly playing the protective alpha?” David said skeptically. 

“And why you’re wearing different clothes?” Anna added. 

“We talked. It was a breakthrough heat, not a true heat, so Matt took extra suppressants as soon as he got back last night. Once he had calmed down enough I came in and we talked and we cuddled. He said that an alpha’s scent helped. That’s it.” Patrick explained, glossing over the mutual, but separate, orgasms part of the evening. 

Anna looked at him searchingly, and then nodded. “Okay. But don’t think this is the end of this. David wasn’t imagining that protective behavior, so clearly _something_ happened. But you can go back to your boy for now.” 

Patrick smiled, relieved, “Thanks, I’ll talk to you later then.” He practically bounced back into the bus and hurried back over to Matt, easing his head into his lap and gently running fingers through his hair. 

“z’okay?” Matt asked sleepily.

“Yeah, it’s fine, just David and Anna checking up on you,” Patrick said soothingly. “Rest now, we can talk later.” 

“Mmkay, love you,” Matt said, burrowing into Patrick’s lap as he drifted back to sleep. Patrick felt his heart leap at the easy and automatic way Matt said he loved him. 

“Love you too,” Patrick said softly. He couldn’t believe his luck. Somehow, what started as one of the worst nights of his life became one of the best. 

***  
Six Months Later

“You’re sure this is what you want?” Patrick confirmed with Matt over the phone. They were done with their tour, Matt was off his suppressants and his heat was supposed to start that day. 

“Yes, I’m sure, Trick!” Matt insisted. “We’ve talked this over dozens of times. Times when I was much less hormonally influenced than I am now, I might point out!”

“I know, I just wanted to check that you weren’t having second thoughts, or an instinctive negative response or something. If your hormones decide you don't want me, I don’t want to go based on previous consent.” 

“Oh my god, Patrick, I’m not having any instinctive response to you other than irritation that I’m going into heat and you’re _not here_!” 

“Open your door.” Patrick said. He had wanted to confirm on the phone before he walked into what he knew was going to be an incredibly tempting environment, but as soon as Matt had confirmed, he’d run up the stairs from where he was waiting outside Matt’s apartment building. 

“Thank fuck!” Matt said as he opened his door and yanked Patrick inside. Patrick laughed as he dropped his phone in his haste to get his hands on Matt. This wasn’t the first time they’d fucked by any means; they’d made excellent use of the rest of their time on tour, but this was the first heat Matt had experienced since ‘that night’, and really the first _real_ heat he’d had in a long time. He smelled absolutely delicious. 

“Mmm, Matt, yes, wait,” Patrick mumbled into his mouth, trying to take off his clothes and touch Matt and kiss him all at the same time. 

“Waited six fucking months for this; waited 8 fucking years for this,” Matt groaned into Patrick’s neck. 

“Works better without clothes,” Patrick said as he toed off his shoes and quickly stripped. Matt stared at him for a second and then followed his lead, dropping the loose pajama bottoms he was wearing (which were apparently the _only_ things he was wearing). 

Patrick crashed his mouth against Matt’s again, feeling the heat emanating from his skin. His hands rubbed all over Matt’s naked body, and he quickly followed his manual exploration orally. He licked the salt from Matt’s skin, breathing in his sea-air scent, wanting to absorb every part of him. He smelled amazing and tasted even better. 

“Triiiiick,” Matt whined, pulling Patrick toward his bedroom. (Was it their bedroom now? That was probably something to talk about. But later. Much much later.)

“I just,” Patrick took a long lick along the side of Matt’s neck, “want to taste you,” and another lick between his shoulder blades, “all over.” They finally reached the bed and Matt bent over giving Patrick access to the part of his body that most wanted attention. Patrick eagerly buried his face between the twin globes of Matt’s perfect ass and lapped up the slick dripping from his hole. 

“Triiiiiiiiiiiick” Matt whined again, “I want your cock, not your tongue.” Despite his protest, he shoved back against Patrick’s tongue, which was licking inside of him. 

“Mmmm, had to taste you,” Patrick moaned as he lifted his face back up to Matt’s neck. He felt high, higher than he’d ever been on any sort of substance; he was floating surrounded by the taste and smell of Matt. _HIS_ Matt. His mate. He reached over to the bedside table where he knew there were lube and condoms. 

“Just fuck me already,” Matt keened. “Please!” 

“Almost there, just let me,” Patrick didn’t finish his sentence as he focused on putting on a condom. He slid a finger into Matt’s waiting hole. He was so wet, Patrick couldn’t even believe it. No need for lube this time. “God, you’re just dripping for me,” Patrick whispered in awe. 

“Honey, you can call me whatever you want if you will just fucking fuck me already,” Matt teased, although his voice betrayed his tension at the end. 

Patrick added a second finger and curved them to reach Matt’s prostate, which normally he loved. Matt whimpered. Finally, after teasing Matt for another moment, Patrick finally removed his fingers and pushed his cock into Matt. 

“Yesssss,” Matt sighed with relief as Patrick filled him. He thrust back eagerly as Patrick attempted to set a rhythm. 

“God, yes, so perfect, so slick, mine,” words fell out of Patrick’s mouth as he pounded into Matt, his cock encased in his warm, wet heat. He hadn’t even gotten a hand around Matt before he felt him coming around his cock. 

“Shit,” Patrick gasped, as he felt himself about to follow Matt over the edge. 

“Now, Patrick, do it now,” Matt ordered breathlessly as he rode out his orgasm. Patrick obeyed and bit down onto the side of Matt’s neck. He felt himself come as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh of his lover. Matt cried out as he came again. Patrick immediately went to work lathing the wound with his tongue, licking and sucking, trying to take Matt’s scent into himself and cover Matt in his own. 

Patrick had always worried about the violence of bonding, but now that he was doing it he realized it wasn’t destructive violence, it was generative, like a birth. The bonding bite was connecting their souls, just as Patrick’s knot connected their bodies. He gave another satisfied lick at the rapidly healing bite on Matt’s neck as he felt Matt settle in against him, his body starting to relax. 

“Comfortable?” Patrick asked his mate. 

“Mmmhmm,” Matt replied sleepily. 

“You really falling asleep on me already, Usher?” Patrick teased. He didn’t feel like sleeping at all. In fact, he felt like his blood was beginning to burn. He didn’t know how he was going to wait until his knot went down to have Matt again. 

“No, just resting up while I can, you’re about to go into rut to match my heat,” Matt mumbled. He snuggled back into Patrick’s arms, and Patrick automatically held him closer. Matt was right of course. He vaguely remembered learning that if a couple bonded during an omega’s heat or an alpha’s rut, it would trigger the corresponding hormonal response in the other. And his rut and Matt’s heat would synch up from now on, so that they could give their bondmate what they needed. 

“Love you,” Patrick murmured into Matt’s neck. 

“Love you too, Alpha,” Matt said. “Now stop talking.” 

 

**End Note: And then they lived happily ever after and had a successful music career before taking a break to have a family and Matt got to have Patrick's perfect redheaded children and everything was wonderful the end.**


End file.
